


Under Pressure

by pebbles403



Series: Unfaithfully [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pebbles403/pseuds/pebbles403
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween brings along some new experiences and awkward feelings...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Pressure

Pressure, pushing down on me; pressing down on you... 

 

It was Halloween, and Lacie had been working so much lately that she almost forgot about it. If it hadn't been for her cousin Billie, the kids wouldn't even have costumes. She had done an amazing job on them. Lacie was finishing up her shift at her new job at the record store, so she could take her kids Trick-or-Treating. 

As Lacie stepped into the apartment she was assaulted by two tiny Blues Brothers. Giggling she bent down and hugged her kids. 

"So who is who here?" 

Max spoke up first, "I'm Elwood. We're on a mission from God." 

Lacie smiled, "So what about you little miss Joliet Jake?" 

Prue giggled and raised her eyebrows in classic John Belushi form, "We've gotta save the opanage." 

Lacie covered her mouth and laughed, "Well you two look great! Get your candy bags and we'll head out." 

"Not so fast young lady. Do you seriously think that I was only working on the kids' costumes?" Billie asked with a mischievous smile. 

"I'm not dressing up Billie." 

"Oh yes you are. Besides, you need to have a bit of fun tonight." 

"Please momma!! Dress up wif us!" Prue begged excitedly. 

Lacie looked down at her kids and smiled. She could never say no to them. "Fine. I'll dress up," she huffed in mock exasperation. 

After 20 minutes of makeup and a crazy outfit later, Lacie emerged from Billie's room looking like Ziggy Stardust himself. Billie looked quite pleased with herself. 

"What in the hell gave you the idea to dress me up like David Bowie? 

"Well since you dyed your hair fire-engine red to combat the paparazzi, I figured why not? Besides you love David Bowie." 

"I do love Bowie. Still sad about his death." 

"Well what do you think about the costume?" 

"Honestly Billie, I love it! All the details are perfect!" 

Billie smiled wide, "Good. Now get going! Those kids want candy." 

 

 

Patrick had been walking around with Declan for two hours now. He still couldn't get over how much energy this kid had. Halloween had always been one of Patrick's favorite holidays. He could get into costume and no one could recognize him. Declan had insisted on being a zombie this year, and that daddy be one too. So, of course, Patrick had agreed. 

They continued up a few streets to a very nice apartment complex. Patrick decided to lead Declan through the maze of hallways to the apartments that were passing out candy. He knew if the door wasn't decorated, then there was no candy to be had from that apartment. They rounded the corner and saw a door so decorated that they knew they had to stop. 

Patrick knocked on the door and waited. A second later, a woman opened the door. Patrick lost his breath for a moment. She looked like Lacie. 

Declan shouted, "Trick-or-Treat!" 

"Well what do we have here? A little zombie and his zombie daddy?" 

"Yep!" Declan declared loudly. 

Patrick finally found his voice again, "L-Lacie?" 

"No. My name is Billie." 

"My mistake. You look incredibly like someone I know." 

Declan pulled his daddy's torn pants leg, "Daddy can we go home?" 

"Sure thing buddy." Patrick looked at Billie, "Sorry for the confusion Billie. Have a happy Halloween." 

"You too." 

 

***20 Minutes Later*** 

 

Patrick was on his way back to his new apartment after dropping Declan off with his soon-to-be ex-wife. He kept thinking about how much that Billie woman looked like his Lacie. He sighed as he entered his apartment. Thoughts of Lacie still running through his head, he fell into a restless sleep on his couch. 

 

The kids had been pulling Lacie around to so many houses that she had no idea where they were. What she did know was that the neighborhood they were in was very nice. They continued up the pathway to the front door of a nice two-story house. Lacie rang the doorbell for the kids and they waited. 

 

Elisa had Declan take the candy bowl so she could open the door for the next round of Trick-or-Treaters. The moment she opened the door however, her mood went sour. On her doorstep were two adorable little kids, and her. Even with the costume, Elisa recognized the woman whom her soon-to-be ex-husband had cheated on her with. 

 

Lacie almost turned and left the moment the door had opened. Her and the kids had inadvertently came to Elisa Stump's house. 

"Trick-or-Treat!" Both of Lacie's children called out in unison. 

Elisa shook her head and gently took the candy bowl from Declan. 

"I love your Blues Brothers costumes!" Elisa said to the children. 

"We're on a mission from God ma'am," said Max excitedly. 

Elisa chuckled, "You must be Elwood then." 

Max nodded happily. Declan looked at Lacie's kids and exclaimed, "You two look cool!" 

The children began talking and playing as Elisa and Lacie stood awkwardly together on the front steps of the house. Elisa looked at Lacie. The younger woman looked extremely uncomfortable. 

Finally Lacie spoke up, "Look, Elisa, I want to apolo-." 

"Please not right now. I don't want to have this discussion in front of the children." 

"Fair enough. Would you care to have it at all?" 

"What are you suggesting?" 

"Maybe, if you would like to try and clear the air, we could meet somewhere tomorrow." 

"I'm willing to let you try and explain yourself. I can have Patrick take Declan for the day, or would you rather call him and see?" Elisa asked with more venom in her voice than she had intended. 

Lacie looked down at the ground, "I-I haven't had any contact with Patrick in over a month. I asked him to not contact me." 

Elisa looked surprised, "That's not what I expected to hear." 

They were pulled from their conversation by the sounds of excited shrieking. The kids had started a game of tag in the front yard. 

Elisa looked at Lacie and saw the love and devotion for her children in her eyes. She knew that look, "A mother would do just about anything for her children won’t they?" 

Lacie looked at Elisa and replied, "Yes she will. Even at the expense of her happiness." 

"Look Lacie, I'm not an unreasonable woman. If you would like, I think I’ll take you up on your offer for tomorrow." 

"I would like to please. All I ask is that you don't tell Patrick that we're meeting." 

"I'll come up with something. Meet me at the coffee shop about a mile down the road here; around 10 o'clock." 

"Ok. Thank you! Kids! Come on, we have to start heading home." 

"Declan, say goodnight to your new friends. They have to go home." 

Max and Prue chorused their goodbyes and ran to their mother. Lacie turned and led them back down the street. 

Elisa looked at the young woman as she led her kids away. She knew she should be furious at her, but she only felt the pangs of sadness. This girl had known what she was doing, but she was also obviously still naive. Elisa saw a bit of her younger self in her. She retreated back into the house with Declan in tow to make herself a cup of tea. 

 

Patrick awoke to the sound of his phone's text tone going off. He sat up and put his glasses on to read the text. 

Elisa: Patrick, I need you to take Declan tomorrow. Mother wants to have brunch just she and I. 

He immediately texted back: 

Patrick: What time do you want me to come and get him? 

Elisa: I'll drop him off. I have to pick mother up. 

Patrick: Ok. I'll see you tomorrow then. 

Elisa: Sounds good. I'll drop him off around 9:45. 

 

Patrick set his phone down a bit confused. Why did Elisa really want him to take Declan? He knew that her mother loved to see him and never missed an opportunity to spoil her grandson. It sounded like something was up. Maybe he was just tired and reading too much into it. He went into the bathroom to shower. As he lay down in his bed, his thoughts drifted to Lacie as always. God he missed her. He missed her laugh and how they used to stay up all night talking. Maybe someday, she'll come back to him. For now though, he still had his memories of her and the love they shared. 

 

Lacie got home and got the kids put to bed. She walked out of their bedroom and fell onto the couch in a tired heap. She was both physically and mentally exhausted. Billie strolled into the living room humming to herself. 

"Lacie, you'll never guess who I saw tonight." 

Lacie looked up from the couch, "Who?" 

"Patrick Stump and his little boy." 

Lacie shot up from the couch, "What the fuck?! How did he find out where I was?" 

"Calm down girl. They were Trick-or-Treating. However he did notice the similarities between you and I." 

"Billie please tell me that you didn't tell him that me and the kids live here with you." 

"Do you really think that I would go and run my mouth like that?" 

"Well no, but-" 

"Alright then. I have one question though." 

"What?" 

"When are you gonna call him? He obviously still loves and misses you. When he saw me it looked like he had seen a ghost." 

"Billie, we've been through this before. I can't put my kids through all the trauma that the paparazzi would cause if he and I got together. Don't forget I'm a home-wrecker." 

Billie rolled her eyes, "You don't know that would happen." 

"That's what would happen and you know it." 

"Oh, I didn't know that you could see into the future now. Damn Lacie, you're fucking talented." 

"Billie, for God's sake, don't start getting shitty with me." 

"Then stop being a fucking dumb ass! You know he loves you. You know you love him! Stop trying to act like the world is going to fucking explode if you let yourself be happy. Just because the kids' dad left you when he found out you were pregnant doesn't mean all guys are scum. If you really felt that way, you wouldn't have even ever called Patrick in the first place. You deserve to be happy Lacie!" 

"Why do all of our conversations end in you calling me a dumb ass?" 

"Because for the last few months, you've been a fucking dumb ass." 

"I'm going to bed Billie. Oh shit I forgot! I need you to watch the kids tomorrow morning for me for a bit." 

"Why? I thought you were off work." 

"I am, I just have a meeting of sorts with Elisa tomorrow." 

"You are going to have a meeting with the soon-to-be ex-wife of your former lover?" 

"Yeah. I have to try to explain myself to her." 

"What brought this on?" 

"When the kids and I were hitting houses up for candy, we accidentally stumbled upon her house." 

"Wow! Totes awkward." 

"No shit." Lacie deadpanned. 

"Well then you need to get to bed and get some sleep young lady." 

"I'm gonna hop in the shower first. Nite hag." 

"Goodnight bitch. I love you." 

"Love you too girl. You're the best cousin Billie." 

"I know. You're pretty awesome too." 

 

As Lacie climbed into bed, she kept thinking about what Billie had said. She knew that her cousin was right, but she still couldn't bring herself to call Patrick. She finally fell into a restless sleep, almost dreading the next day. 

 

Elisa showed up at the coffee shop at the same time Lacie did. As she opened the door, both women sized each other up slowly. They entered the coffee shop together and ordered their respective coffees. Once they found a table, they sat in uncomfortable silence waiting for the other to speak first. 

Elisa finally spoke up, "So Lacie, I believe you were going to try and explain things to me." 

Lacie sighed, "Elisa, I have no excuse for that I've done. I'm the scum of the earth. I love him though." 

"I understand loving him. Hell, I still love him myself. I know however that he's not in love with me. He's in love with you Lacie." 

"I've been told as much." 

"Then if you are in love with him, why aren't you still with him?" 

"I can't bring myself to be with him. I've felt terrible about everything since it all started 7 months ago. I hate that I'm the cause of your divorce." 

"Honestly, I don't think you are. He and I have been growing apart for years apparently. I was just too blinded to see it." 

"Elisa. I have to know something. Why don't you hate me right now?" 

"I've wanted to, trust me; but I understand what it means to be in love with him and how he can make you feel like you're the only person in the room. I believe that he and I would have divorced sooner or later even if you two hadn't started to carry on together." 

"I caused it to be sooner rather than later." 

"Lacie, this has all opened my eyes to how much he and I were truly growing apart. From what I can gather from you is that you're a young mother that would do anything for your kids; but you're also too afraid to do anything for yourself to make you happy. He is what will make you happy, and while I don't condone anything about how this has all happened, I honestly wish you well. Your children have been your only priority for so long already. They're about Declan's age aren't they?" 

"Yeah. I think Declan is about a month older than they are. Their birthday is November 10th." 

"I thought so. Now look Lacie, I'm trying to forgive and forget, but the forget part is the hardest. I don't hate you and I really wish that your happiness hadn't come in the form of my husband, but you need to give him a chance." 

"I appreciate it Elisa, but I'm still not ready to call him." 

"Well, I can understand that. Let me get your number though. Declan was asking about his new friends today and I thought maybe we could take them all to the park together sometime." 

"I think they'd like that Elisa." 

 

The women exchanged numbers and said their goodbyes; the air much clearer around them. As Lacie walked home, she kept thinking about what Elisa said. She couldn't believe that she didn't hate her, nor that she pretty much had her blessing to pursue a relationship with her soon-to-be ex-husband. She expected animosity at best. What she hadn't counted on was the tentative friendship she and Elisa had apparently forged over coffee. 

 

Elisa had been home for about 30 minutes when Patrick showed up with Declan. She knew that she needed to talk to him and clear the air. 

"Declan honey, can you go to your room for a few minutes? I need to talk to daddy for a few minutes." 

"Ok mommy. Bye daddy! I love you!" 

"Love you too buddy. I'll see you in a few days." 

Once Declan had retreated to his room, Elisa looked at Patrick. 

"Listen Patrick, I-I just wanted to tell you that I don't hate you or Lacie for what happened. Don't misunderstand me, I am still hurt, but I want us to start over. I know it's gonna take some time, but I would like for us to eventually be friends again." 

Patrick looked at Elisa in shock, "What do you mean?" 

"I mean that I'm trying to forgive the two of you for what has happened. I don't want to hate you for the rest of our lives. I'd like for you to be happy too. I know you love Lacie. You really need to think about that. But I reiterate, I would like for us to be friends again someday Patrick. 

Patrick looked at her and smiled, "I'd like that too Elisa.

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: here's the third part to the series that I shall be calling Unfaithfully. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review, because author's live for the reviews. Hope you're enjoying the series!)


End file.
